Latent Promises
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: How much longer can she wait for her stray shinma? Larva x Kagome
1. Her Stray

**A/N:** Just a drabble series, don't expect too much with this one except I couldn't get it out of my head.

* * *

Every day he would imagine walking up the same steps. Every day he would imagine passing by the same trees and the same gate and every day he would get an odd feeling in his stomach from being away from the odd little two-story home. The old God-tree still stood stationed a few feet away calling to his nostalgic side as he reminisced on his days as a stray shinma; and the many battles he picked with a certain demon lord he came to trust as a friend. He could chuckle at the memory but chose to suppress it as he looked up and locked his gaze on a raven haired young woman standing a few feet away from an old shed. She was just as lovely as ever, her petite form dressed in the traditional miko garbs he had missed and her hair tied back; a few pieces framing her heart shaped face as she hummed to herself.

"I wonder how he is" She thought absent mindedly before wiping some sweat off her brow and turning. A smile painted on her porcelain face as long lashes swept across rosy cheeks, he wished then and there to see her open them as he cleared his throat and made his presence known. Blue the color of the ocean was there to greet him as her luscious pink lips curled into an even bigger grin. "Lava-sama!" She called out happily before dropping her broom and running towards him, he caught her with ease and swung her around momentarily before opting to hold her close as he bent his head down to the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Kagome." His lips seemed to move on their own as she wrapped her lithe arms around him. "I've missed you."

"You were gone so long, I was so worried." She replied softly, her smile faltering a bit as she pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. She rubbed a thumb across his cheek before moving some stray pieces of hair from his face and letting out a sigh as he placed his large hand over hers.

"I told you, I will always return to you." He was satisfied when her smile returned; relishing the feeling of her close to him as she lead him inside.

"How was it this time? You guys hunt down any strays lately?" She made light of the conversation as she prepared some tea; A spoon of sugar and a drop of lime, just the way he liked it.

"Garline returned here to take me back west." He could feel the quickening of her heartbeat as she turned to look at him, she tried to hide her woe by clearing her voice and finishing the preparations but the shakiness in her movements told him otherwise.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't. We should be thankful you're still here." She smiled a little bit but decided on hiding her emotions behind the cup as he stirred the hot contents inside his own.

"Kagome…." She trembled at the sound of his voice but gave up and looked at him, a glossiness painting the surface of her blues as she took a swift intake of breath and smiled.

"I know, I know….but you can't blame me for being uneasy." He felt his lips curve into a small smile as she stood up and walked over to him, he opened himself up for her to take a seat.

"I know koi." He replied as she snuggled close to him, the ribbon keeping her long hair together forgotten on the floor as it surrounded them like a blanket.

"Tell me, does she know?" His body froze at the question confirming her fears as she let out a sigh and moved to stand up.

"In time, just be patient for me." He stated suddenly as his grip tightened around her.

"That's how I've always been, for almost six hundred years that's all I've ever been. What choice do I have?" He knew she was growing weary, tired even of having to always play second to someone else. But until the pact between him and the vampire princess was through he couldn't leave her. A blood bond was a strong bond and if he hadn't of made the promise he did perhaps Kagome and him would have already been together by now.

"I thank you, for….always being there." The sun was about to set and he could already feel the vampire calling to him as he made a move to take his leave.

"Your things are on the couch, I'll see you when I see you." She stated sadly before looking up at him and leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Come back to me"

"Always." And with that he left her with a promise far stronger than the one he was forced into with the princess.

* * *

**A/N:** To save you guys the confusion Kagome met Lava back during her feudal era days and they fell in love; however under grueling circumstances he falls in to the blood bond with Miyu when he returns to Japan after heading back West, after all he is a '_stray shinma'_. Any who he finds her while wandering around town when Miyu's in school and they continue their guilty romance. She's waited for him all this time and there you have it. Oh, Miyu doesn't know he leaves to go see Kagome and neither does Shiina; I made this story because I watched the anime and noticed there was only like one story on the crossover. Besides, you guys know how much I _loveeeee_ to experiment with Kagome and some hot guy from another series.


	2. Chance encounters

**A/n:** I actually enjoy writing small chapters like this at a time, it's a little straight to the point as well. Enjoy!

* * *

He had always been somewhat distant but she knew he would never hide anything from her. But lately he had seemed more so gone than usual, her curiosity was starting to reach its boiling point as she watched him look out over the small city. Just what was it that made Lava so…..weird?

"You're hiding something." The words flowed freely from her mouth as she turned her chocolate gaze upon him. His mask hid any type of emotion as his eyes continued to stare ahead.

"No Miyu, I was just thinking." He replied, his smooth voice causing a shiver to run up her spine as she leaned her head against his tall frame.

"You do seem a bit out of it though, are you sure you're okay?" He nodded his reply towards the cute beast as she lifted a leg and scratched a spot behind her ear. Suddenly, a floppy ear lifted up as her large eye pulsated red.

"What is it Shiina?" Miyu questioned as the odd demon sniffed the air.

"There's some activity going on over there! Seems like purification energy just burst out from somewhere. I'm trying to pinpoint it now." Lava seemed to grow tense at her words as he lifted his head up and sniffed the air himself. Miyu followed his actions as the scent of honeyed violets and pink sugar flooded her nostrils.

"Shiina, where?" Miyu questioned, excitement getting the best of her as adrenaline pumped through her veins. The ancient priestess's of the warring eras were thought to be extinct, to have one here in modern day Japan was a treat for the vampire as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Over there." The pink creature pointed towards a darkened part of the park just as a pink spark ignited through the skies. Lava wasted no time in going after it as Miyu followed close behind, the scent and aura of shinma tingling her senses as the sweet sting of purity caressed her bare legs.

"Since when was he so excited to go after a stray?" Shiina questioned causing Miyu to look up at the cloaked figure.

"I don't know" She replied coolly as they arrived at the scene.

* * *

Kagome enjoyed her strolls around the park, especially during the nights where the moon was high and the warm breezes flowed through the darkened skies. The scent of crisp and newly bloomed flowers wafted into her nostrils as she took a big deep breath in.

"It's always so beautiful here." She thought aloud as her summer dress flowed with the wind, her long midnight tresses dancing with the breezes as she bent down to pick a rose up.

"Ah, a priestess. I haven't snacked on one like you since the sengoku period." A grueling voice stated from the trees causing Kagome to look up, without hesitation she did a backflip and dodged the fiend's attack before landing on top of a tree and scanning the area.

"Oh man, you ruined the flower beds." She furrowed her brows in frustration before moving out of the way as it attempted to cut her with its huge claws.

"That's not all I'll ruin priestess!" It snarled as it attacked her once again, she jumped and extended her arm as a pink light emitted from her fingertips. She shot it towards the creature and smiled as it cried out in pain from the small amount of purification.

"Such a pity, now I'll have to do volunteer work here again." Kagome stated softly as it tried to grab her, she dodged a few more attacks with ease before letting out a gasp as she was slammed into a nearby tree. "That's not fair, two against one."

"Life's not fair little girl." The tentacle monster stated as it pinned her there, her face was emotionless as the other demon ran towards her.

"Aren't you going to cry out for mercy?" It questioned earning a snort from the priestess as she shook her head no.

"Never that but I know you will be." She stated menacingly before calling her powers to her and purifying the tentacle, the demon cried out in pain as she got away once more. With practiced ease she lifted her arms up and called fourth the wind before allowing her powers to mix with it.

"What is this? An elemental priestess? Your kind have been gone for millenniums!" Both of them cried out as they began to feel the burning sensation of her powers. She didn't reply this time as she channeled her powers towards them and let it out. The swirling tornadoes of pink purification engulfed them and fried them whole as Kagome wiped her hands clean of them.

"That was impressive." A calm voice broke through her silent victory.

"Thank you, vampire." Kagome replied swiftly before moving away as a fireball was thrown at her. She mimicked the movement as she allowed her own purification ball to flow towards the offender.

"Why are you here? Your kind should have been extinct." She smiled at the fact and moved out of the way before lifting her hand up and using the earth to block off another fire attack.

"Well, apparently we're not." Kagome chuckled at the annoyed look growing on the vampires face before faltering as she stopped.

"Lava." The girl called out causing the priestess's defenses to waver as she turned and shielded herself away from the dark cloaked figure.

'_So, she's the one?'_ The realization dawned on her immediately as she kept her barrier up against the duo.

"The guardian shouldn't need help, but I see now you're not worth the fight." Kagome bit out before chanting a spell and hiding her aura and scent. Miyu gritted her teeth at the comment before turning and demanding her protector to attack the priestess. He did as he was told with less force than usual as Kagome twirled and disappeared along with the wind. The atmosphere turned calm once again as the charred remains of the shinma she was to dispose of lay across the field.

"Shiina, can you find her?" Miyu all but demanded as the cute demon took its place on her shoulder.

"No, it's like she's disappeared. She's really powerful Miyu, you better be careful next time." She didn't seem satisfied with the answer as she sniffed the air.

"It's no use Miyu, we must leave it until next time." Lava stated as he held on to her. She furrowed her brows in anger but nodded in agreement as she leaned against him.

'_Until next time, priestess'_ she thought sourly, after all she was never one to give up that easily.


	3. Her losses

**A/N:** I'm a little obsessed with this drabble series, hmm…this is based off of episode 6 in the English dub, not the OVA.

* * *

It had been a while since Kagome saw the two children she had come to call her own, the brother and sister duo that had captured her heart the moment she laid eyes on them. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked down the street and towards her home.

"Kagome-mama!" A jubilant voice called out causing her to look up in surprise as a bouncing brunette with chocolate brown eyes ran up to her. She fell to the floor immediately and opened her arms up to the young girl before wrapping her in a tight hug and laying kisses on her small face.

"Oh Kayo, where have you and Kiyoshi been? You haven't come to see me in five weeks." The little girl snuggled into her warmth before wrapping small arms around her neck and beginning a story of what they did and where.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to tell you where we went okasaan." A teenager that looked similar to Kayo stated as he stepped out of the bushes he was hiding in and looked up.

"Don't worry me like that again, I told you two you're free to stay with me. I don't see why you have to be so stubborn." Kagome scolded lightly before beckoning them up the stairs and inside the house, she immediately prepared a meal for them and a change of clothes before rushing them into the bathrooms for a well needed bath.

"Kagome-mama did you know we met a friend?" Kayo stated causing Kiyoshi to tense up as he cleaned his ears out. Kagome shook her head no and coaxed them into telling her more as she cleaned out Kayo's ears and brushed her hair.

"I was looking out in to her school when she began to talk to me, she's really pretty but not as beautiful as you mama." Kagome blushed at the comment but thanked her anyways as she helped her into her pajamas.

"So you befriended her but never found out her name?" Kiyoshi nodded shyly as they made their way down the stairs. Kayo clung to Kagome tightly before letting go as she moved to prepare supper.

"She is nice though and I can't read her thoughts which is weird since you were the only one I ever experienced it with. She doesn't judge us at all and Kayo already considers her as a sister." Kagome stirred the contents inside the pot before lifting the spoon up to his mouth. He tasted it and nodded his approval as she moved to turn off the stove and pour some of the soup into a bowl. She prepared the rice and the rest of the food before pouring some tea and bowing her head in prayer.

"Well, that may be both a good and bad thing. Just be careful regardless of how nice she is." Kiyoshi nodded before digging in, Kayo relished in the tastiness of the food and the feeling of family as she chatted aimlessly about nothing and everything. Kagome just opted to listen, content with the two siblings and their bickering and endless chatter. They filled an emptiness inside her that could never be filled before. They were her children, biological or not and she loved them dearly.

"Alright you two, off to bed." She chuckled as they moved to protest. Kiyoshi stretched his arms up and let out a yawn as Kayo jumped towards Kagome.

"Read us a story?" She pleaded, her chocolate orbs sparkling with yearning as the older woman bent down to pick up a forgotten toy.

"Of course, come on." She stated as she climbed up the stairs. Kiyoshi locked the doors and turned out the lights before following them.

"Cinderella!" Kayo yelled out as she jumped on the bed.

"No that story is for babies!" Kiyoshi countered.

"How about the tale of the warrior priestess and her adventures battling alongside the half demon prince?" They both grew silent at her words as they nodded vigorously for her to continue. She giggled at their antics but delved in anyways as she tucked them under the covers. After a few minutes their eyelids grew heavier until finally closing completely as Kagome laid a kiss on their foreheads.

"Sweet dreams you two, I love you very much." She whispered before taking out a rubber band of money and placing it inside Kiyoshi's jacket. She put some candy inside Kayo's along with a note before shutting off their lights and walking out.

* * *

She could feel something was wrong that night, she could feel it in the pits of her stomach as she ran towards the construction site.

'_Kayo, Kiyoshi…my children.'_ She thought helplessly as she replayed Kayo's frantic voice calling to her across the telephone lines. She blasted her energy out across the area and felt for them before jumping in the air and flying across the sky.

"NO! KIYOSHI!" She screamed out frantically as his frozen body was thrown off the building. She quickened her pace and flew faster but soon stopped as his body fell to pieces on the ground below. Tears stained her cheeks as she cried out in anguish, her precious son was broken in pieces before she could save him. Angry blue orbs looked up towards the person responsible for this just as a tall, demonic figure appeared.

"Kiyoshi?!" A tiny voice called out causing Kagome to turn as Kayo made an appearance at her side.

"Oh Kayo." Kagome almost whimpered as the girl ran into her arms and cried. They both held on to each other tightly as Kagome put up a strong front, she brushed her fingers through Kayo's hair and rocked her back and forth in vain as Kayo let out a blood curdling scream for her brother. Everything around them began to shake violently as Kagome raised her arm up and created a barrier for them.

"What kind of human is that?" A cute little pink creature questioned as she looked down at them.

"She sure is violent isn't she?" A voice joined in catching Kagome's attention as she glared up angrily at the demonic female hovering in the sky. Her soul-less aquamarine gaze penetrating through as she unleashed her own frigid stare.

"Stay here Kayo, I'll be back soon." Kagome whispered as the small girl threw her small body across her brother's frozen one.

"You'll all regret what you did to my son." Kagome whispered angrily before placing a protective spell around the two siblings and jumping up. She landed on top of the unfinished building with ease just as the vampire finished attacking the shinma. With stealth taught to her previously she cut the monster in half and purified it in and out as her hair flew around her wildly.

"Priestess! What are you doing? He has to be sent back in to the darkness." The guardian cried out, Kagome didn't pay her any mind as she threw a ball of purification to finish it off.

"Well, I'm sending him into a different kind of darkness. I suggest you step back before I send you with him." Her voice was cold as it cut through the vampire's pride like a knife. Her blue eyes glowing eerily as she cried out her sorrow and zapped it once more.

"A priestess? Are you going to just let her take over? You're supposed to be the guardian after all. Why are you letting a _human_ do your job?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the ice demon before throwing another ball of purification towards her. She barely dodged the attack as a piece of her kimono sleeve was burned off.

"You! You froze Kiyoshi! You killed my son." Kagome lashed out as she lifted her arm up and threw another dangerous ball of purification at the demon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa lady we don't know who you're talking about! We were saving Miyu from the shinma when the boy came and tried to stab her." Kagome disregarded the doll's message as she raised her arm up and called for the wind.

"We better get out of here." The ice demoness stated as she vanished from thin air. Kagome let her arm down and allowed her feet to touch the ground as she stared at the charred remains of the shinma she just killed.

"Next time you interfere, I won't forgive you." Miyu stated carelessly.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you forgive vampire, you involved someone I cared about. You involved those two children I called my own. You could have prevented him from falling but you watched and let him die." Kagome stated bluntly as she moved to walk away. She didn't even bother looking at Lava as he stood at the sidelines. "Some guardian you turned out to be, you say you want to save humans from the stray shinma but yet you never stopped to think about saving them from yourself."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Miyu replied hotly.

"And you have no idea what you're doing." Kagome hissed as she jumped down to the ground, Kayo was still mourning the loss of her brother as Kagome picked her up and carried her in her arms.

"I want my brother back, please give me my brother back. Kagome-mama why won't he come back? Can't you fix him?" Kagome's heart lurched at the pain radiating off of Kayo but she couldn't find it in her heart to shake her head yes.

"I'm sorry honey, but even I can't give him back to you. No matter how badly I wish I could, my powers can only do so much." Kayo cried harder as she screamed in to her shoulder, begging helplessly to join her brother.

"Would you deny the little girl's request or will you allow me to let her rejoin her brother and parent's in a peaceful dream?" Kagome closed her eyes and held Kayo for a few moments more before pulling her away and wiping her tears.

"Do you want to go with Kiyoshi?" It hurt her to ask but she knew it would be selfish to keep her where she didn't want to be.

"Yes, please let me go! Let me go with Kiyoshi, I miss Kiyoshi." Kayo cried out some more as Kagome let out a sigh.

"Than join him you will." She whispered as her throat constricted tightly. She kissed the little girl softly on the forehead and hugged her tight once more before letting her down beside her brother and watching as the vampire put her into a state of eternal sleep. She couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes as she bowed her head and prayed for them.

"I love you" Kayo whispered softly before allowing sleep to take over her, a smile crossed her features after a few minutes as Kagome brushed some hair out of her face.

"I love you too, and I will never forget either of you." She whispered back before standing up and walking away.

"Is that it priestess?" Kagome didn't even bother replying as she flew into the air and away from the scene. She already took Lava away and now she took her beloved children, she wouldn't let her take away her dignity as she entered her home and allowed herself to break down on the floor for her losses.


	4. Under the moonlight

She was woken up out of nowhere as a crashing sound filtered through the peace of her dreams. Her body jolted up immediately as blue eyes shot wide open to look around the dark room, nothing but strands of moonlight was showcased through the area as she shifted out of bed and looked around.

"What the hell?" She thought aloud as a shrouded figure lay on the floor besides broken fragments of glass. A shiny reflection gleamed under what little light she had as she crouched down and turned the figure over. Realization immediately dawned on her as she ripped the mask off and stared down at her beloved's bleeding body.

"Kagome…" He whispered out painfully before grabbing his side and coughing. Her body seemed to move on its own as she helped him up and laid him on her bed.

"What happened to you?" She questioned frantically as she worked to take the cloak off, blood was everywhere on him as a huge gash marred his usually flawless skin. His blood poured like a small fountain as she grabbed a towel from the closet and applied pressure. He was losing consciousness fast and she was running out of words to say to him as she closed her eyes and allowed her magic to tickle the surface of his flesh. A pink glow emitted from her hands and danced towards the wound sealing it up immediately as she opened her eyes back up and took the towel off.

"Kagome…" He called to her once more as she moved to get up, his hand shot out immediately and held on to her as her nightgown began to slip off her shoulder.

"Lava, I have to go and get something." She stated softly before taking her free arm and moving to put the strap back into place. His grip loosened after a few seconds allowing her the freedom to get the things she needed.

'_Oh kami-sama, what happened to him? I hope he'll be okay.'_ Her mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour while her face showed a calm that rivaled Sesshomaru's. She grabbed a bowl, filled it with warm water and some alcohol before chanting a small spell and mixing it with her own healing energy. She proceeded to collect some bandages and a new change of clothes for him before going back to his side and cleaning him up.

"Why are you crying?" He questioned in a whisper as a tear fell on his chest, she didn't respond as she kept her focus on cleaning the wound. As worried as she was she wouldn't lose her cool as she wiped a few tears away.

"It's nothing." She replied with a small smile before rinsing out the washcloth and wringing it out once again. After she was satisfied with her work, she got up and dumped the blood filled water before sitting him up carefully and wrapping a bandage around his torso.

"Your tears say otherwise." He finally stated as he leaned back against the headboard.

"You worried me, it's only natural for me to cry when I'm worried." Kagome bit back as she wiped her forehead of the sweat she accumulated and stared at him. His pale skin looked beautiful under the moonlight as silver strands framed his beautiful face. If it weren't for the sheet currently hiding his lower half Kagome would have probably died already as she gulped and looked out the window.

"Come here." He called to her as blue eyes narrowed. "Please, I need you by my side." His red eyes gleamed in the darkness causing her walls to tumble down as she let out a sigh and walked over to him. A rare smile formed on his lips as he pulled her down and held her to his chest, content with the way her energy connected with his.

"Can you please enlighten me now?" She whispered as her arm found its way across his abdomen.

"We fought against a powerful shinma, I miscalculated the situation which caused me this injury. It seems he carries a powerful miasma, a powerful poison he had been using to take down others. Miyu sent him to the darkness before we could understand where he obtained such power." A long forgotten fear rose in Kagome's chest as she thought about Naraku and the same power he held. He sensed her distress and gripped her tighter before nuzzling his face into her hair and inhaling her scent.

"What if?" She began and stopped as he ran his claw up and down her shoulder eliciting a shiver to run down her spine as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"It does not matter at the moment, that's business I shall attend to later on." He whispered before engulfing her in a heart stopping kiss. Kagome was breathless by the time he let her go as her chest heaved up and down. He smirked at his handy work before settling back down and being content to have his priestess in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to add a little fluff in there. I figured why not?


End file.
